Frog
Frogs are a series of cards identified by having "Frog" (ガエル) in their name. "Frog the Jam" is excluded since it is not a genuine "Frog" monster. They are all WATER Aqua-Type monsters, making them the first Archetype of WATER attribute and Aqua-Type. They debuted in the Cybernetic Revolution pack. Princess Rose uses this archetype in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Anime. Though weak, Frog cards can unleash devastating effects that include rapid summoning, the option to increase their ATK or protect themselves from destruction, or wiping out all cards the opponent controls. Many Frog cards are very low in level, which makes them benefit from "Wetlands" as well as cards such as "Gravity Bind". With the addition of Light of Destruction and from then on, Frogs are even more powerful with "Froggy Forcefield" to counter attacks, "Substitoad" to get out more Frog monsters and prevent them from being destroyed in battle, "Unifrog" able to make direct attacks, and "Wetlands" powering up most Frogs a considerable amount. Others include Dupe Frog, Flip Flop Frog and Swap Frog. Another card that is helpful in a Frog deck is "One for One" from the Raging Battle set, which will allow you to get "Substitoad" onto the field faster, so you're not wasting a Normal Summon or Set to get "Substitoad" out. The Stardust Overdrive set includes Moray of Greed which will allow you to return two water type monsters to your deck to draw three cards, and Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord which will protect all face up level 3 or lower monsters on your side of the field from being destroyed by battle or card effects. Playing Style Frog decks use the Field Spell Wetlands that will increase the ATK of all level 2 or lower Water Aqua monsters by 1200. You can use T.A.D.P.O.L.E. (Which will also give you 2 more) or stalling Frog cards like Substitoad along with Dupe Frog or Flip Flop Frog and Treeborn Frog to defend in order to build up combos. For example, T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s can power up your Beelze Frogs to 2100 ATK, a pretty high attack for a level three monster. Since Frogs are all low-level, you can use cards that benefit from this, like Pride of the Weak or Graceful Revival. Also Mermaid Archer is good with frogs due to that all frogs except for Des Frog are level 3 or lower. Star Boy is critical if you want to power up your frogs in a flash; even by itself, with the Wetlands support and its own ability, it becomes a 2250 ATK beat-stick. Big Wave Small Wave can be useful for bringing out Des Frog from your hand. Water Hazard is another powerful Spell that can allows you to Special Summon frogs from your hand. Fishborg Blaster and Deep Sea Diva are good tuners to include in a frog deck, due to their ability to be easily special summoned to the field and the fact that they benefit from Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord, Water Hazard and other water support. Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier is also another prime choice for a tuner to be used in the deck, due to his ability to benefit from Wetlands's effect, turning him into a 2500 beat-stick. Frog OTK Decks Froggy Fusion A possible OTK is to Tribute Summon Des Frog when at least 2 T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s are in your graveyard, then use Des Croaking to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field and the attack for 5700 damage with the 3 Des Frogs. It is very possible to OTK this way, especially if you have at least two Beelze Frogs on the field, which will make a total of 9900 damage. To summon Des Frog you may need to stall, so use Treeborn Frog, Froggy Forcefield, and other good defense and tribute-material cards. D.3.S. Frog works great with the Quick-Play Spell Card Super Polymerization; Tribute Summon 1 Des Frog and get your other two. Then, use a Des Croaking and attack with the 3 Des Frogs. Finally, use Super Polymerization and attack with D.3.S. Frog for a One Turn Kill Frog FTK Another OTK is where you have 1 Swap Frog, 1 T.A.D.P.O.L.E., 1 Des Croaking, 1 Des Frog, and 1 Solidarity in your hand. You discard T.A.D.P.O.L.E. for Swap Frog (special summon), then send another T.A.D.P.O.L.E. from the deck to the graveyard with Swap Frog's effect, then tribute Swap Frog for Des Frog to special summon 2 more Des Frog, activate Des Croaking, play Solidarity to increase each Des Frog to 2700 ATK then attack for 8100 points of damage. (2700+2700+2700=8100) Amphibious Froggy Beatdown This deck is one feature that is included as a standard part of a Frog Beatdown Deck (see next section). The key monsters are three Submarine Frogs, Substitoad (to bring them out), Wetlands and Junk Warrior. Junk Warrior will have over 8000 attack, which is normally an OTK in itself by just attacking an opponent's monster that is in face up attack position, but you can clear the field with either Junk Warrior or your Submarine Frogs and Substitoad, then attack with either. A possible way to clear the field, if you're doing well with Substitoad, is to get out a combination of up to three Des Frog or Dupe Frogs and use Des Croaking, then tribute the Des or Dupe Frogs for your Submarines. Zombie Frog Mill This interesting strategy requires Zombie World, one or two Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers, Substitoad and any other monster. Make sure you've got everything on the field, then tribute your random monster with Substitoad. This will summon a Zombie type Frog, activating Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers' effect to mill 2/4/6 or your opponent' cards. Tribute the new Frog with Substitoad and repeat until game! With one Bone Tower, you will need 17/18 Frogs in your deck, which is easily possible. With two towers, you need about 9 Frogs. Check the List of "Frog" monsters to select up to 25 copies of Frogs. To reduce the number of frogs required, you can use Pot of Avarice to recycle some already sent, while gaining more cards in the hand. Additional ways to help this idea include using Terraforming,An Owl of Luck and Demise of the Land to help get Zombie World out. One for One can Special Summon Substitoad out of the deck. If you discard Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower for One for One, you can use Book of Life to revive it. If you Special Summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, Inferno Reckless Summon can pull the other two from your deck, hand, or graveyard. With a bunch of luck, you can activate this on your first turn if your opponent has a monster in their graveyard and one face-up on the field. Dragon Frog Exodia This strategy uses Substitoad, DNA Surgery/D. Tribe & Super Rejuvenation to draw through your entire deck in one turn in order to cause a win condition using the 5 parts of Exodia. First get the Substitoad & Type change on the field, then after playing Super Rejuvenation tribute enough frogs to draw the rest of your deck during the endphase. Like most frog combos, use One for One and such to get Substitoad as fast as posible, and from there setup the rest of the 3 card combo. Other cards that could be used are A Cat of Ill Omen to search for the Type Changing traps, as well as Magical Mallet / Hand Destruction to allow controlled drawing through the deck, in order not to lose any parts of Exodia. Frog Beatdown Decks Keep in mind that, into a Beatdown deck, Wetlands is much more important than into a OTK deck. Make sure you use 3, and at least one Terraforming. Not drawing Wetlands can be a huge problem. Using Flip Flop Frog is also crucial, as you can easily clear the field every turn as long as he's not destroyed, and can also be a powerful beatstick with Wetlands. Although not a frog, Penguin Soldier can be a great help. You can use it to return 2 monsters on the field for a direct attack, and it gains the attack boost for wetlands. Ancient Prophecy also added some great new support for low level water monsters including Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord to prevent your frogs from being destroyed by any means. This is particularly useful against Lightning Vortex, Mirror Force and Torrential Tribute. Also, Moray of Greed, while a powerful card, is skippable as it's better to use Pot of Avarice. Since a combo of 2 Dupe Frogs or a Dupe Frog in defense position and a Substitoad essentially renders your opponents attacks completely useless, your main worry is monster destruction. It is therefore essential to include cards to negate this, such as the aforementioned Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord or Destruction Jammer from the Light of Destruction set. If you want to incorporate Synchros, Junk Synchron works well as almost all frogs are level 2 or lower, but Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier is one of the best tuners for Frogs. Not only is he the strongest monster affected by Wetlands, he also has a powerful stalling effect. You can easily summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier using Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier and a Mother Grizzly or two of any level two monster. Junk Warrior is probably the best synchro monster for a Frog deck to to his gaining the attack of every level 2 monster on the field which means Wetlands makes him incredibly strong if you have at least one frog on the field. Finally, it should be noted that a Frog deck is excellent at quickly filling the field with monsters thanks to its ability to lock down the opponents attacks. This makes it an ideal deck to include some very powerful monsters, as you will be able to easily summon even monsters requiring three tributes. Another potentially beneficial card would be Divine Dragon Aquabizarre, who can easily replenish your Wetlands supply with a simple Frog tribute. Recommended Cards Monsters * Dupe Frog * Submarine Frog * Unifrog * Substitoad * Beelze Frog * Treeborn Frog * Flip Flop Frog * Swap Frog * Poison Draw Frog * T.A.D.P.O.L.E. * Des Frog * Star Boy * Junk Synchron Spells * Wetlands * Level Limit - Area B * Water Hazard * Salvage * One for One * Moray of Greed * Inferno Reckless Summon * Des Croaking * Monster Reincarnation * Pot of Avarice * Solidarity * Polymerization * The Cheerful Coffin Traps * Froggy Forcefield * Graceful Revival * Gravity Bind * Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord Extra Deck * D.3.S. Frog * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Junk Warrior Category:Archetype